


Motherly Interruption

by paradox_of_retaliation



Series: The Coming Out Stories of Kimi Räikkönen and Sebastian Vettel [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/pseuds/paradox_of_retaliation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi has a big announcement for his mother. It's a pity she discovers him naked - with said announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



> Ta-dah! Finally the next part of this series! It took me over a year to finish this, and that's _still_ not the longest time I've spent on a fic, that one is still running.
> 
> Also, if you haven't read the first part I suggest you go do that before you read this one, that way all the things will make more sense!

After the last incident – and since 75% of his family already knows – Kimi decides it's safer to just tell his mom about Sebastian himself rather than wait for her to hear about it from someone else. Namely, Justus or Tiitus. Kimi doesn't really trust the boys' promise of keeping their mouths shut around their grandmother. Sebastian agreed that he'd rather not get outed to Kimi's mom by two little boys excitedly going on about how their uncle is ”sharing ice cream” with the four-time F1 World Champion naked in the dark in his bedroom.

The fact that the boys still don't quite understand what sex actually is won't make the matter any better. 

At least Kimi managed to make them stop their pestering by telling them Sebastian would be their other uncle from now on, end of discussion. If the way the boys' eyes had shone when they whispered in awe to each other that they have two world champion uncles was anything to go by, Kimi concluded they didn't mind.

So, on the Tuesday after the latest GP, Kimi calls his mom. He invites her to stay with him in Switzerland for a while, saying he has something important to tell her and he thinks it'd be better if the conversation happened face to face.

After spending half an hour reassuring her he doesn't have a lethal disease, or any kind of disease for that matter (”Unless you ask some of the Christians,” Sebastian points out unhelpfully, spooning yoghurt into his mouth on the couch while Kimi paces around the living room), he finally manages to arrange some sort of plans with her and end the call with a weary sigh.

He drops his phone onto the coffee table and collapses onto the couch, making Sebastian bounce on the cushions and turn his head to look at Kimi a little concerned.

”It'll be okay,” Sebastian reassures and Kimi sighs again, leaning against Sebastian and laying his head down on his shoulder. They stay silent for a moment, Kimi staring into nothingness and listening to Sebastian continue eating his yoghurt and making little happy noises around the spoon.

Few minutes have passed when Kimi snaps out of his daze to find a spoonful of yoghurt poking his lips. He looks up at Sebastian questioningly and the German just grins at him.

”Open up, it's our favorite,” Sebastian says as an explanation and pushes the spoon more firmly against Kimi's mouth.

”Peach?” Kimi asks hopefully.

”Of course.”

Kimi offers him a little grateful smile and opens his mouth for the spoon. He ends up finishing the rest of the yoghurt can, Sebastian spoon feeding him like his mom used to when he was little.

Afterwards Kimi rewards Sebastian with a kiss that tastes like peaches. ”Thanks.” _For making me feel better_

Sebastian just grins at him wider. _It's my job_

~*~

It has been a week since Kimi's phone call to his mom and the day is upon them. 

Sebastian had had to keep an eye on Kimi the whole time the previous night in case he sneaked off to the liquor cabinet and decided to ease his nerves with some alcohol. Kimi had called Sebastian a traitor and Sebastian had given his cheek a kiss and sent him up to bed after making sure Kimi didn't have some secret stash of vodka under the bed or in the closets.

(He didn't.)

Later when Sebastian himself had turned in for the night, he had found Kimi starfished in the middle of the bed with the covers mostly kicked off at the end of the bed. Despite all the poking and shoving Sebastian committed on his path to making himself some room on the bed, Kimi didn't even stir. Sebastian was tempted to check his pulse to humour himself but in the end settled for just getting comfortable next to the Finn and watching his sleeping face.

”You're such a sloth,” Sebastian whispers amusedly at Kimi, who makes a little grunting noise in his sleep and rolls onto his side to snuggle against Sebastian for warmth. Sebastian pulls the covers over the both of them and rests his chin on Kimi's head, whispering a quiet, ”Good for you I apparently love sloths”, before promptly falling asleep.

They begin their day at 11am when Sebastian gets up and makes his way to Kimi's side of the bed to shake the Finn awake, only to be dragged back down onto the bed and have Kimi thrust his tongue down his throat. 

Sebastian doesn't complain though, not at all. 

Kimi is insistent in his kisses and tries to get Sebastian out of the boxers he slept in, but Sebastian pulls away from the kiss with little difficulties and pushes Kimi's hands off of him gently and explains they don't have time for this.

”Your mom will be here in the afternoon and we still have lots to do. Like make sure you haven't hidden handcuffs or God knows what other toys under the couch cushions.”

Kimi answers with grumbled Finnish words and crawls out from under Sebastian, dragging half of the covers with him to the floor, to make his way to the bathroom down the hall. Sebastian is pretty sure this is Kimi's version of _I got denied sex, I shall pout_. He can't be sure though, this is the first time this side of Kimi has made an appearance and Sebastian can't help but stop to wonder how much sex they tend to have on a daily basis to keep Kimi as cheerful as he is on a normal day.

Sebastian leans over the edge of the bed to pull the covers back onto the bed and then follows Kimi into the hallway, rolling his eyes with a fond smile at the trail of clothing Kimi has left behind himself. Sebastian ducks to pick up the boxers and the t-shirt from the floor and takes them back to the bedroom.

He walks down the stairs to the kitchen and starts making coffee, knowing full well Kimi will be asking for some the moment he gets out of the shower. He presses the ON button and turns to make himself some cereal, sitting down at the table with his bowl and spoon and waiting for Kimi to appear.

Kimi is a nervous wreck by the time he pads into the kitchen, though he's hiding it very well. If it wasn't for the way he keeps touching his face all the time, Sebastian wouldn't have even noticed something was wrong. 

Kimi is only wearing a towel wrapped around his hips and Sebastian doesn't even try to pretend he isn't staring shamelessly when Kimi makes a beeline for the coffee maker and offers Sebastian the perfect vantage point to admire his naked shoulders, the surgical scars on his lower back and the way the towel is hugging the swell of his ass.

Sebastian regrets pushing Kimi away earlier but knows it was the right thing to do. Since Kimi is comfortable thinking with his dick on a day like this, Sebastian will have to be the reasonable one that uses his brain instead. He really wishes he didn't have to though. He wonders if Kimi would be open to the idea of switching roles sometimes.

Kimi makes his way to the table with his steaming coffee mug in hand but before he has the chance to sit down, Sebastian wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. He presses a kiss to Kimi's stomach and then looks up at him, rubbing his fingers against the Finn's skin.

”How are you feeling?” he asks lightly, resting his head against Kimi as he brings the spoon to his mouth and chews on the cereal.

Kimi pats Sebastian's head with his free hand and leaves it there afterwards, gently scratching the younger man's scalp. ”Ok,” he answers curtly and takes a sip of his coffee. He pulls away from Sebastian to take a seat opposite to him.

Sebastian follows Kimi with his eyes and sends him a pointed look. ”Yeah, right.”

Kimi ignores him and continues drinking his coffee. Sebastian rolls his eyes at Kimi's stubborness and goes back to his cereal, sparing a glance to the other side of the table every now and then. After a few minutes, he hears the legs of Kimi's chair scrape against the floor as he gets up to put his mug away. Sebastian turns around on his chair to watch him, setting his empty cereal bowl on the table and waiting patiently.

Kimi pauses in front of the sink after he has set his mug down and sighs in defeat. ”Okay, I honestly feel kind of like throwing up,” he mumbles and turns around to face Sebastian with a pained look.

Sebastian feels his heart melt a little; Kimi looks so vulnerable in that moment that he feels a little bad for not letting him drink last night. Or indulging in his wicked ways that morning. Sebastian brushes those thoughts away though and gets up to pull Kimi into a hug, letting Kimi slump against him and bury his face into his neck.

”Come on, let's take you to the couch,” he urges softly after a moment, leading Kimi into the living room and pulling him down to the couch with him. Kimi settles against his side comfortably, head resting on Sebastian's shoulder, and breathes in deeply.

They stay in silence for a long time and Sebastian can't help but think that this moment is exactly like the one they shared the day Kimi made the phone call to his mother in the first place.

”Why are you so nervous?” he asks softly, carding his fingers through Kimi's damp hair. ”And don't try to deny it, I know you.”

Kimi snorts, but it's weak and lacks any kind of humour. ”Why do you think?”

Sebastian frowns. ”You can't honestly be thinking that your mom would have something against us? I mean, she's your mom!”

Kimi shrugs and wraps one of his arms around Sebastian's stomach, not bothering to answer.

Sebastian shakes his head, looking down at Kimi, and pokes his head gently. ” _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be nervous, you idiot. She's my future mother-in-law, I'm under pressure to make her like me!” he exclaims.

Kimi raises his head a little and peers up at Sebastian, a smirk forming on his face. ”Future mother-in-law? And here I was hoping I'd at least get a ring if you were going to propose.”

Sebastian can feel his face flush a beet red and pushes Kimi's head back down onto his shoulder so he doesn't have to look into his eyes. ”Shut up,” he mutters, biting his lip, embarrassed.

”You really know how to romance a guy,” Kimi chimes in an laughs quietly when Sebastian bumps his chin against his forehead.

”That wasn't a proposal,” Sebastian says finally.

”I'd hope so,” Kimi chuckles, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's clothed shoulder. Some of the tension has clearly left his body, Sebastian notices. ”She'll love you, don't worry.”

Sebastian smiles a little. ”You think so?”

”Yeah.”

That admission makes Sebastian feel much better about this. He had been trying to control his own nerves for Kimi's sake, knowing the other man would need more support to deal with this. Now it's all good though; Sebastian is confident it'll go just fine. He rubs his cheek against the top of Kimi's head affectionately in a 'thank you'.

”Why are you so nervous then? It'll be just fine,” Sebastian asks after a moment.

Kimi pulls away from Sebastian's side to properly face him, craddling Sebastian's bearded cheeks firmly between his hands. He takes a deep breath and then looks into Sebastian's eyes, trying to convey how serious he is through his eyes. 

”Because you drive me crazy in all the best ways and I want you to stay with me and keep doing that,” he swallows, ”And, it'd be...bad, if my mom for some reason couldn't see how happy a pain in the ass like you makes me.”

Sebastian stares at Kimi for a long time, eyes slightly widened and the corners of his lips twitching to form a smile. He feels pleasantly warm all of a sudden. Kimi rarely says things like this, but when he does, Sebastian grows to love him even more every time.

”Fuck it,” Sebastian says under his breath and surges forward, hands grabbing Kimi's head and crashing their lips together. Their teeth click together rather painfully but neither of them cares, too busy exchanging franctic kisses, hands fumbling desperately for something to grip and caress. Sebastian has the knot on Kimi's towel undone in record time and throws the offending piece of fabric onto the floor. His palms are then sliding up Kimi's bare thighs, squeezing them fondly in passing and dragging his nails along them.

Kimi groans lowly into Sebastian's mouth, his own hands bunched in the front of Sebastian's shirt and yanking him closer. He wonders briefly if Sebastian would get mad at him if he decided to try and rip the shirt off, but that thought is soon forgotten when Sebastian grabs hold of Kimi's ass and starts insistently pulling him forward, forcing Kimi to climb onto his lap to keep their lips interlocked.

Sebastian lets himself fall back on the couch, dragging Kimi down with him. Kimi is straddling his waist with Sebastian's knees bracketed on either side of him, their hips rolling against each other non-stop. Sebastian is using his grip on Kimi to control the Finn's movements and pull loud gasps out of him, only to be muffled by their lips.

A particularly well-aimed buck of his hips has Kimi wrenching his mouth away from Sebastian's and moaning out loud, breath fanning against Sebastian's wet swollen lips. Sebastian pants hard, dilated eyes taking in Kimi's flustered demeanour and the way he is even now lightly rocking his hips against Sebastian.

Sebastian swallows hard. ”When- when was your mom going to be here again?” he asks shakily, eyes almost fluttering closed when one of Kimi's hand drops down to the crotch of his boxers and presses down on the bulge there.

”At two,” Kimi pants out and spares a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It reads 11:52. ”We have a little over two hours.”

”Oh.” Sebastian smirks in answer and slides his hands up Kimi's back to pull him flush against himself. ”There are many things we could do in two hours.”

Kimi smirks back at him, staring right into Sebastian's eyes, their faces barely inches away from each other. He twirls Sebastian's curls around his fingers and nudges their noses together playfully, letting out a breathy laugh when Sebastian pretends to bite him.

”What do you have in mind then?” he asks coyly.

”I'll be a pain in your ass. Literally this time if you want.”

Kimi snorts and pulls Sebastian down into a deep kiss. ”Works for me.”

~*~

Paula Räikkönen is sitting in a taxi, on her way to her son's house – more like a mansion, if you ask her – near Lake Zug. She had been anxious about this trip the whole week after Kimi's call, having not quite believed him when he had insisted nothing was wrong. Calling Rami to ask him about what was going on with his brother turned out to be fruitless and she didn't feel comfortable pestering Kimi's friends with this in case it turned out to be nothing serious. She gets some form of comfort in the fact that she won't have to live with not knowing for much longer.

”We'll be there in about 10 minutes,” the driver informs her from the front seat.

Paula thanks the driver and then glances at her wristwatch. It reads 12:02.

~*~

A surprised moan escapes Kimi's mouth as the tip of Sebastian's tongue pushes against his hole, teasing the rim with little flicks, and then prodding deeper. 

The ring of muscle is already loose from having been fingered by Sebastian, who had managed to manhandle Kimi out of his lap and lay him on his back on the couch and had proceed to push Kimi to the brim of orgasm until Kimi was thrusting his hips down on Sebastian's fingers to fuck himself on them, in search of the release Sebastian was denying him.

”Seb, you little shi- _fuck!_ ” Kimi arches his back to push against Sebastian's mouth, the slick muscle thrusting in and out of his body agonizingly expertly.

Sebastian pulls his tongue out slowly, settling for lapping at the wet skin around Kimi's hole and letting out a pleased hum when Kimi chokes on a gasp. His hands are caressing Kimi's thighs lovingly, the gentle touch only adding to the overwhelming feelings Kimi is experiencing.

Kimi feels too exhausted to do anything else but helplessly writhe on the couch and try to get closer to Sebastian's mouth. His cheeks are flushed and sweat is gathering at his brow, an arm slung over his face in an attempt to keep Sebastian from seeing how embarrassingly wrecked he is.

Sebastian lets out an amused laugh and his breath makes Kimi shiver when it hits his wet skin. _”What?”_ he grits out, his tone betraying his impatience.

”You're clenching,” Sebastian chuckles, pressing a kiss to Kimi's hole and grinning widely when Kimi visibly twitches.

Kimi glares at Sebastian from under his arm. _”Haista vittu,”_ he curses in Finnish at the smug German between his legs.

”Can't. You don't have one,” Sebastian reciprocates, clearly pleased with his comeback.

Kimi rolls his eyes and then bites his lip to stop himself from gasping, or alternatively letting out a desperate whine, when Sebastian resumes touching him with his fingers. ”Can't you do _something_?”

Sebastian hums thoughtfully while he watches his fingers slide in and out of his boyfriend. ”What would you like?”

Kimi huffs out a weak laugh, a little touched that Sebastian would be willing to do anything he asked for. ”You know what,” he sighs, ”I like it simple.”

Sebastian hums again, this time in agreement. ”I know, 'simple' is your middle name.” He lets out a yelp when Kimi's foot connects with his hip. ”Okay, okay, I could have worded that better.” He offers a slightly pained, apologetic smile at the glowering Finn.

Kimi raises an eyebrow.

”You're very smart,” Sebastian adds finally. 

Finally the glower disappears as Kimi drops his gaze and tries to mask his pleasure at the words with a sniff, wiggling his toes against the smarting hip that he kicked just a minute ago. Sebastian smiles brightly and drops a kiss to Kimi's inner thigh.

”So?” he asks, stretching out the word to sound nonchalant, ”Keep it simple?”

Kimi nods firmly and reaches down for the younger man, insistently pulling him up into a kiss. ”Please,” he mumbles against Sebastian's lips.

~*~

Paula smiles gratefully at the driver as he takes her luggage out of the trunk and sets it carefully on the ground next to her. She hands him a few notes and tells him to keep the change, explaining that he deserves it for listening to an old lady's babbling the whole ride when he tries to decline and hand her the correct change.

After the taxi has pulled away, Paula pushes her sleeve back to check her watch again. It reads 12:14. 

She chuckles and starts riffling through her handback for the copies of the keys to Kimi's house. She highly doubts her son would have managed to drag himself out of bed at this hour – especially since he isn't expecting her for another two hours – and she knows for a fact ringing the doorbell would only serve to make him grumpy if this was the case.

Paula opens the gate to the driveway with the first key and slips through, closing the gate behind herself and locking it again. She eyes the unfamiliar car left just behind the gate curiously, wondering if Kimi has bought a new one again. She doesn't understand why her son needs so many cars and motorbikes, he doesn't even have time to drive them all! She shakes her head and spares one last look at the car before making her way to the front door, pulling her luggage behind her.

Once she's through the door, she sets her luggage down and stops to take off her shoes. She's glad to notice her son hasn't picked up the bad habit of not taking his shoes off inside like she had feared when he'd moved abroad: there are two pairs off shoes already on the floor next to hers.

She sets about walking towards the kitchen, planning on making herself a cup of coffee and maybe preparing her son some breakfast for when he decides to wake up. Her ears perk when they pick up muffled noises from the end of the hallway where the living room is situated. Maybe Kimi is awake after all, she muses. 

As she gets closer, the noises get louder and she feels taken aback. _'That sounds like-'_ She shakes her head and sighs tiredly.

”Kimi? Are you watching porn in the living room again?” she calls out as she steps into the doorway. She freezes at what greets her.

Her son is in the room, alright. Only he has company and the tv certainly isn't on.

”Kimi?” she asks, bewildered, taking in the sight in front of her eyes. Kimi is lying naked on the sofa on his stomach, his face flushed and sweaty, another naked man pressed against his back looking equally out of breath. They're staring back at her with eyes wide as saucers.

”Mom?!” Kimi rasps out, a panicked edge to his voice. He wriggles on the sofa to push himself up and shoves the other man off of him. ”What- why are you here already?!” he demands as he attempts to wrap a towel around himself, his companion looking around helplessly for something to cover himself with.

Paula's mouth is slightly parted as she tries to wrap her head around what is happening. ”I- I caught an earlier flight,” she answers absent-mindedly, ”I used my keys to get in.”

”You could have called!” Kimi retors, voice going weirdly high-pitched and earning him a concerned look from the other man on the sofa. Now that Paula looks at him more closely, he looks kind of familiar...

”Aren't you Sebastian? Sebastian Vettel?” she asks, completely ignoring her son's distress.

Sebastian freezes up and hurriedly brings his hands to cover himself, nodding timidly. He opens his mouth to say something but ultimately thinks better of it and lets his mouth snap back shut, awkwardly fidgeting on the sofa under Kimi's mom's gaze. He is too afraid to break eye contact with Paula despite the fact he can feel cold sweat gathering at the back of his neck.

Paula feels relieved. At least this wasn't some random hook-up of Kimi's she had the _pleasure_ of walking in on. She had had enough of that when Kimi was still living at home; her son had always been very happy to indulge in all the pleasures the life of a teenager had to offer. Although this was the first time she had seen anything like _this_.

”Mom?” Kimi's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. ”Are you listening? Say something!”

”I don't know what to say,” Paula admits, wringing her hands as she tries to think of something. ”It's nice to finally meet you, Sebastian,” she finally comes up with. ”Kimi has always talked about you very fondly... Oh, I'm sorry, you do understand Finnish, am I right? Or should I speak in English? I'm afraid I don't remember much of the German I learned at school anymore...” She feels confused as her son facepalms. 

Sebastian looks very alarmed behind him as he glances between her and Kimi, clearly not knowing if he should answer or not.

”Mom, you're babbling,” Kimi says in a strained voice

Paula looks at her son pointedly. ”You are one to talk! Is this why you wanted me to fly over? Because you could have just told me over the phone, I didn't need concrete proof!”

Kimi blushes and directs a glare at her. ”Sure, I just thought you might need to see me having sex with him first or you wouldn't believe it,” he answers sarcastically.

Sebastian directs a horrified look at Kimi.

~*~

That evening, after experiencing the single most awkward 10 hours with his mom, Kimi is very relieved to be in bed again. Sebastian has already passed out next to him and if he hadn't had a much harder time getting interrogated by Paula today than Kimi did, he would wake Sebastian up to keep him company until he felt tired, too.

Kimi isn't heartless though and knows Sebastian has earned the rest.

Sebastian lets out a loud snort in his sleep and startles Kimi awake just when he'd started to feel the lulling sensation of sleep setting over him. Kimi sighs and gently shoves his shoulder to prompt him to roll over. He better not start snoring.

Kimi closes his eyes again and sighs contetly, shuffling closer to Sebastian. He has barely had time to rest his head on the German's shoulder when he hears a quiet rustle. His eyes snap open and he listens intently. There's nothing, only Sebastian's breathing. Maybe he just imagined it. 

He closes his eyes again.

_Rustle rustle_

Kimi sits up, having enough mind not to jostle Sebastian awake in the process, and stares into the darkness of their bedroom. He waits queitly for a few seconds before he hears the rustling noise again and bolts out of bed.

He grabs a random trophy from the shelf in the hallway and tiptoes down the stairs, mentally preparing himself for having to kill a rat or some other rodent with it. He spares a quick glance at the trophy and notices it's one of his own. Dammit, he should have chosen one of Sebastian's, he has more than enough of them as it is. Hopefully the blood won't stick to it.

The rustling sounds again. Now Kimi can tell that it's coming from the kitchen. He screws up his nose at the idea of a rat climbing all over their food.

He slides his palm along the wall to find the kitchen light switch in the dark, turns it on and rushes in, trophy securely held in his other hand.

The ”rat” lets out a shocked yelp and Kimi freezes in place where he was just about the bring the trophy down on the poor animal and accidentally drops it onto the floor with a loud clank. He blinks.

His mom is crouched on the kitchen floor, their trash bag open next to her.

”What are you _doing_? You scared me half to death!” Paula pants, clutching her chest.

Kimi frowns and picks up the trophy. He grimaces at the obvious dent on the side. ”I thought you were a rat.”

Paula shakes her head and takes another deep breath. ”Christ.” She sits down on the floor slowly as Kimi stares at her and then at the open trash bag.

”Why are you going through our trash?”

His mom has the audacity to look ashamed. ”I was looking for a wrapper. And...” She trails off.

Kimi's frown deepens. ”What wrapper?”

”...A condom. I wanted to know if Sebastian had... made sure you were safe. Earlier. When I- arrived.”

Kimi can feel his cheeks heat up again and groans, ”Mom, it's really none of your business. I'm 36, not a fucking teenager!”

”Excuse me, but as your mother I have the right to know if you're being responsible or not! You already gave me a scare on the phone last week!”

”What is happening? What was the noise?”

Kimi and Paula startle at the new voice and turn to look at the doorway where Sebastian is standing in just his boxers and looking very disheveled. Kimi tries to motion at Sebastian to get out; he wants to save the younger man from having to go through another humiliating conversation with his mom in one day, but Sebastian is clearly too tired to understand and just blinks sluggishly at them both before dropping his gaze to the trash bag that is still on the floor.

”Why is our trash all over the floor?” he mumbles, scratching his stomach. ”Did you sleepwalk again?” He directs the last part of the sentence at Kimi.

”That was _once_ ,” Kimi huffs. He hurriedly hides the trophy behind his back when he notices Sebastian's eyes focus on it. ”And why would I go through our trash when there's food in the fridge?”

Sebastian shrugs. He looks at Paula and suddenly looks kind of embarrassed to be standing there in just his underwear. ”Why are you on the floor?” he asks awkardly, wrapping his arms around his chest.

Paula opens her mouth to answer but Kimi interferes. ”No reason! Let's go back to bed, my mom can handle herself.” He wraps an arm around Sebastian and steers him out of the room, sighing in relief when he hears his mom put the trash bag back under the sink. Hopefully she'll put off her search for tonight.

As he pushes Sebastian up the stairs and slaps him on the ass to get him to move faster, Kimi makes a mental note to hide a condom in the bathroom trash can just in case. His mom doesn't need to know _everything_ he gets up to.

Hopefully he can convince Seb the whole incident was just a dream. He might have to get rid of the dented trophy though or it is bound to raise some questions in the future.

~*~

The next day when Paula finds the condom in the bathroom trash can while disposing of her cotton pad, she gives Sebastian a hug at breakfast and pats his cheek proudly before declaring that he is the best of all of Kimi's partners and has her full blessing to pursue whatever he wants with her son.

Sebastian has no idea what he has done to deserve this sudden recognition but he isn't going to complain. Besides, this is a clear improvement from last time since Rami hadn't been too impressed by their first meeting in Kimi's bedroom. The hug from Paula feels like an accomplishment indeed. He must be learning.

Kimi has a sudden epiphany that he could have just showed his mom the clean papers he and Sebastian had both got at the STD Clinic in Zurich but what's the point now that his little accidental white lie has gained Sebastian so much respect. They can all laugh at this one day when he decides to tell the true story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment if you liked this! I have a third part planned and I really want to write it if you think this one was any good. ;u;


End file.
